My invention relates generally to eye covers and more particularly to an eye cooler for use during sunbathing whereby the eye region of the face is maintained at a comfortable temperature and receives sufficient ultraviolet radiation to permit tanning to match the remainder of the wearer's face.
Because of the sensitivity of the eyes and eye region, sunbathers have long been faced with the problem of the discomfort to the eyes when the face is directed toward the sun, particularly when the eyes are unprotected so as to permit tanning the eyelids. This heating problem arises from solar heating of the skin. With a comfortable skin temperature of about 32.degree. C, the solar radiation absorption could increase the outer skin temperature by about 5.degree. C. Although normal body thermoregulation measures (blood circulation, perspiration, etc.) attempt to cool the skin, overheating can occur, and the nervous system rapidly detects this as discomfort. The sunbather usually minimizes the heating by shading the eyes, or by turning a different portion of the body toward the sun. In general, a sunbather may reposition the body every 10-15 minutes in bright sun: less often on a cloudy day. When eye protection is worn, as with a cloth or darkened glasses, the eyelids and any area shaded by the protection remain pale. For persons who wish to attain a substantial tan, this "white eye" effect is not appealing.
Moistened pads are the common means to provide any relief from the heat discomfort as tinted glasses give little relief. Typical of the prior art are the compresses or pads described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,947. Any of these must be periodically remoistened and, as discussed above, leave the sunbather with untanned areas around the eyes.
Accordingly, it is desirous to provide an eye cooler that will keep the eyes comfortable for reasonable periods of time during sunbathing and still accomplish a desired degree of tanning about the eyes.